


I'll I want for Christmas

by Emeraldawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Kidnapping - if you look at it that way, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco thinks its to late to have the one he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killpurakat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=killpurakat).



> So didn't think this was going to come out like this! I saw a request for a fic on an old Holiday Bang that I wrote down. It was never picked but I was not in my right mind (maybe not in my left one either) and I didn't write down where or who. I know it was a HP and Draco site....So if this was yours I wrote it! Prompt was "Yes Pansy but all I bloody want is Harry Potter under my Christmas tree and I am not about to get that am I?"
> 
> Also used Prompts: Slynindor100(LJ) Christmas room, AWDT(JL) Decorating (both on day 4), Also my HC bingo (LJ) for Unrequited Pining  
> Also Thanks for the awesome Christmas gift Killpurakat!  
> EDIT 1/11/13 - Story has been betaed and fixed

“This is enough Draco; you have been moping since Halloween. Christmas is in two days and I refuse to spend the Holiday with a best friend with the temperament of a Dementor. Come on Draco, you have to let me know at least what you want for Christmas.” Pansy pleaded to her friend.

“It's doesn't matter, Pansy. I have everything a person could want, but what I really want I can never have.”

“That's not true Draco. What has you in this stint?”

“Potter, it's always Potter!” Draco jumped up from his place on his couch to pace around the study. “I thought we were not only seeing eye-to-eye, but there was something more. We would talk and joke at work. Sometimes he would invite me to lunch with him...and I thought...well I guess it was all in my head.”

“What was in your head, Draco?”

“I was going to tell him. At that Halloween ball I went to. He was going to be there too and I was going to tell him how I felt... that I was falling...but then he came with that female Weasley. I couldn't stay. I left.”

“Oh Draco,” Pansy whispered.

“Pansy, all I bloody want is Harry Potter under my Christmas tree and I am not about to get that, am I?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't matter that for Draco his world felt like it stopped two months ago. The bloody world was still spinning. Fall came and went and winter set in with all its sparkling brilliance that poets write about. Yet, all Draco saw when we looked out the window was miles of depressing white snow as cold as his heart.

He would have been happy if the world went on without him, but Pansy decided to shove Christmas down Draco's throat if she had to, to get him out of his funk, as she put it.

So the Manor was decorated by an army of house elves. Complete with three Christmas trees all trimmed with ornaments and fairy lights that complemented the room. A small one in the receiving parlor, one in the main study, and the last a huge monstrosity in the ball room. The staircases were adorned with garlands of pine embellished with silver and blue ribbons. Wreaths graced every door, each with their own theme woven into them. 

Pansy also did all the planning for the annual Malfoy New Year’s ball, as she told him his disposition would not destroy a tradition that had been in his family for over two-hundred years. Draco felt tradition could go to hell but the last time he stated that fact out loud, Pansy berated him like a five year old who chose to go flying in a rain storm.

Even with Christmas all round him, Draco became more melancholy the closer the holiday came. Draco didn't feel a need to celebrate the holiday. He was twenty-five and his father had passed away and his mother no longer lived in the country. Other than a few friends he didn't have anyone in his life, and the whole Potter thing just cemented the feeling of loneliness. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On Christmas morning, Draco woke to a quiet manor. He remembered how when he was young, he would wake his parents early and practically vibrated down the stairs to the family Christmas tree in the study. The tree always looked like a Faberge egg, with each ornament a bright jewel. The bright gold, red and green his mother liked to use shined in the light of the fireplace. And, for the presents, she would pick the brightest wrapping paper that would complement the tree and tease Draco with their hidden treasures. 

But, this year there would be no presents under the tree. The tree would not shine like some crown jewel, and most important there was no one to wake up and enjoy the day with. Draco debated with himself to just stay in bed until the 26th came, but two reasons made him get up. One, he was hungry and didn't see why he couldn't eat his weight in chocolate today. Two, with his luck, Pansy and whatever reinforcements she could find would come barging in and he'd be damned to meet people in his nightclothes.

So Draco dressed in simple but nice house clothes and went down stairs to eat some breakfast. Passing by the study door, Draco noticed it was partiality open, when he clearly remembered he closed it the night before. Thinking one of the house elves opened it for some unknown reason, Draco went to close the door when he heard a noise from within. It sounded like a light thump and a muffled moan, but to Draco it was unmistakable human. With his wand at the ready Draco opened the door the rest of the way. The study was decorated just like he remembered as a child. Pansy had pulled out all of his mother's favorite decorations for the tree and someone had lit the fire to give the tree that magical sparkle. For a slight moment Draco thought his parents would be sitting on the sofa waiting for him, but there was no Lucuis nor Narcissa waiting for him. There weren’t even presents under the tree, just ….

“Oh Merlin!”

Harry Potter was under his tree. Bound, gagged and naked under his Christmas tree! Well, naked expect a large green bow covering his....

Oh sweet Salazar, he had died. Draco Malfoy died at the young age of twenty – five and had gone to… well, he didn't know where he was but it was for sure not the earthly plane he was born to.

“Mummfy,” the bound (hallucination?) Harry mumbled as he flopped on the floor, knocking the green bow askew, showing more of his...

“Oh shit, Harry I'll help you. Stay still.” Well if he had gone crazy or died, Draco thought he might as well go for it. Kneeling next to Harry, Draco tentatively put a hand on Harry's naked arm. The dark haired man felt real enough. Draco untied Harry from his bonds (packing ribbon? really?) and helped him sit up.

“What the bloody hell, Draco!? Please don't tell me this is some kind of pure-blood Christmas joke!”

“No, not at least one I know of. How in Merlin's name did you get here in the first place?”

“Don't know. I was in a pub last night with a few friends having a Christmas Eve drink. I remember seeing Pansy and Blaise there. We talked a bit and I asked how you were since I haven't seen you much since Halloween. Then there was something about wanting to have a Christmas drink with me before they had to leave, and I don't know what happened after that but I woke up here.”

“Oh shit Harry! I am so sorry! I didn't think she took it to heart.”

“What, Draco? What did you do?”

“I might have told Pansy that I wanted you under my Christmas tree this year.”

“Draco?”

“Look Harry, I am going to come clean. You know that ball we had both attended on Halloween? I was planning to tell you something important that night. But, when you came in with Ginny Weasley, I choked. I just couldn't tell you that I have been having feelings for you. We had been so good together I thought that maybe… you might have felt the same.”

“And because I was with Ginny you didn't talk to me.”

“Yea, pretty much.”

“Draco, you do know that there is nothing between Ginny and I, right?”

“There's not?”

“No, in fact the only reason why Ginny was with me was because her boyfriend got called away on last minute business and she knew I was also going to the ball. Plus it helped me a bit. There are so many matchmaking mothers at those things; I never get a chance to enjoy myself.” Harry leaned closer to Draco, his mouth close to the blonde’s ear. “But I'll tell you a secret: if you came up to me that night I would have left Ginny there and went with you instead.”

Draco took a deep breath as all thoughts flew out of this head. All he could think of was Harry's hot breath cresting his ear, his skin giving of a warm heat that Draco wanted to lean back into. Trying to hold on to the conversation, Draco let out a whispered, “You would have?”

“Yes, because I have been having feeling for you too, Draco, but since I haven't seen you much lately I thought I did something to tip my hand and you ran. I told myself I'd rather have you as a friend than not at all.”

“But I don't want to be friends, Harry, I want...” And Draco just decided to show him. Pulling Harry to him, Draco kissed the very sexy, naked man sitting next to him. Oh boy, could Harry kiss. It was so divine that Draco wasn't sure he disproved the dead and gone to heaven theory. Harry's tongue worked magic in Draco's mouth, mapping every ridge and valley. Draco let Harry take control of the kiss and fell into bliss just knowing that Harry wanted him too.

Breaking off the kiss, Draco crawled the rest of the way into Harry's lap, yanking off his shirt as he went. Draco wanted to feel Harry's heat against his own bare skin, wanted to have Harry's hands on him with the same passion that was in his kiss. 

And dear Merlin, Harry knew how to use his hands! He caressed up the sides and down Draco's back with just the right pressure in the right places. Then Harry added his mouth to the mix and Draco tossed his head back and moaned loudly. Oh that man could suck, lick, and--oh yes!--bite too. Draco knew grinding his hips against Harry's barley covered cock was a brazen act, but at this point he couldn't be bothered to care.

Draco reached for the green bow that was quickly becoming a useless piece of ribbon with all the movement between the two. “I want to open my present Harry.”

Harry chuckled, “I bet you were very impatient when it came to your presents.”

Pulling off the bow and holding it in the air like some hard won trophy, Draco gave Harry his sexiest smile. “Oh I was the worst.”

Grabbing Draco by his buttocks, Harry slid Draco to the ground. “Does that mean it’s my turn to open my gift?” Harry asked while playing with the button on Draco's trousers. However, Draco was paying more attention to Harry's slick broom stick, and did Draco ever want to ride Harry's broom! 

Oh, the sure sexiness of Harry was frying Draco's brain! Calling his dick a broom stick! Even if it looked like it would give him one hell of a ride.

Somehow without Draco's help Harry had gotten him out of the rest of his clothes because Harry's hands were everywhere. Thighs, hips, abs, but never touching his cock. Even when Draco arched his hips up to give Harry the hint. Shit, Harry was tease! This was not going to happen. Draco's chanting of "please touch me," got Harry to add his mouth to the sweet torture. And, like any good master of the art of torture, he remembered what acts got the best responses from his victim.

Draco knew he was going to die from lack of blood, since it was all going to his cock and giving him the biggest hard on he ever had. 

Then, it was there. The hot wet heat licking up the underside of Draco's cock, tracing the vein to the head. Draco tilted his head back to say, “Thank you so much Harry,” but if it came out as moans and grabbed babble, he couldn't be held responsible. At this point Draco didn't care if he spent the rest of his life as a drooling mess so long as Harry stuck that beautiful cock in deep, and soon.

Or maybe he would just come in Harry's mouth because if he kept up with those little head twist things, that's what was going to happen. Harry, however, pulled back and let go of Draco's cock with a wet pop, just before that could happen. 

“Oh Draco, I want you so bad!”

Yes! Yes! Finally! Pulling Harry in for another deep kiss, Draco grabbed his forgotten wand and used the preparation spell on himself. Not much of a fan of this spell, Draco thought it was more cheating. There was just something about a person being slowly stretched open, but he wanted Harry now and, anyway, this was just the beginning. Had to save something for seconds!

“Now Harry, I want to play with my present now! Fuck me!”

“Bossy and spoiled.”

“Yes I am, can't change me now. So just give in and give me what I want.”

“You're right, you are the worst when it comes to your presents,” Harry said as he lined himself up with Draco. Pushing himself in slowly, Harry still showed Draco that he would take his time no matter how much a pushy bottom Draco could be. In fact, it was cute how Draco was wiggling and trying to get more of Harry in him.

“I should add greedy to that list,” Harry joked as he made the final push into the needy blond. 

“Not greedy, focused. Now focus on moving. You should be fucking and not talking.”

“Oh I will,” Harry replied, rocking his hips into Draco, seeking out his target: that sweet spot that will make Draco scream.

And scream he did. Loudly. Draco praised Harry, his cock and Christmas in general for the thorough buggering he was getting.

Draco was so glad no one else was in the house, because his scream of, “Oh Merlin! Harry you’re a sex god!” might have broken a window. And he would never admit to calling anyone a sex god.

Even if they were.

As the two lay side-by-side on the carpet under the Christmas tree trying to catch their breath, Draco was thinking that this by far was the best Christmas present ever. No one could top this.

Damn it! All he had gotten Pansy was a new sweater!


End file.
